Snape's Son
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Snape has a son he never knew about and comes to Hogwarts for his last year.


Harry potter belongs to jk rowling,

Trying to get back to writing again please email me if you can beta my stories I am still looking

Snape's son prolong

My name is Billie Jo Merlin and this is my story and that of the only love I have ever known, My parents died when I was sixteen and I took over the family I am lady Merlin but my family decided long ago that no one would know this so we I go by Lady E.

This is my story of love lost and found but I never got my happy ending.

I saw him he was at the teaching table at the beginning of the school term he looked lost and looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

I was a Ravenclaw I had no friends I used notice me note charms and slept away from my peers I just did not want to make friends, I was cleaver, but as a merlin child I had to go to the shadows, we were the over seeners of the wizarding world always on the edge. And would then chose someone to continue the line. As one of merlin's family I was beautiful I had long dark hair and blue eyes like water fair skin rose bud lips and a perfect figure, which is a curse and blessing.

Anyway getting of point he was there all in black dress robes and looking sexy and loss his dark eyes a black hole that you could drown in.

Yes this was our new professor Severus Snape teaching potions got I just could not wait for my class. That night I dreamt of Snape it rolled of the tongue and I was in love, and I wanted him how ever I could. So I decided that I would not hide and this was my last year and I wanted Snape. I was a girl and to get men to their knees you need to play with them and make them want you as much as you want them.

When I woke up at six had a shower and I washed and dried my hair added a little make up and my nice school clothes and school tie, I wore it in a hot muggle school girl way. And went to breakfast.

I walked to breakfast with my nose in a book so I did not see the students look at me with their mouths open I walked into the hall and lifted my head towards the head table and saw him look at me, with a little half smile I walked to my table and sat down pour a coffee and butted some toast and continued to read my book.

Hearing the whispering of the rest of the student body. I just read until my timetable was dropped on to my book grapping it I looked up thank you sir I saw filtwick he looked a little red in the face.

Looking down at the time table potions first lesson looking up to the teachers table I saw him eating this would be fun.

My hair kept getting in the way so I put in to bunches as I know it's sexy and then got up and went to my first lesson.

I got out a little paper and started writing

To Snape

I been a bad girl if you want it come and get I am the hottest misfit

B.J

I floated it over to his desk and waited outside for class to start he come around a few minutes later a few more people come to the lessons.

Snape went to his desk and looked at my note he starred straight at me and I winked at him. And turn to a desk sat down and got my books out.

In the lesson he started to teach something I could not hear I just daydreamed, he looked over at me and I gave him a sweet smile. And he went on with the lesson when we had to get our potion stuff I had no idea what I was doing so I followed Snape in to his office to ask him and he turned around to see me closing the door I went over to him and kissed him. He looked shocked.

I need help I don't know what stuff is needed your making the draught of the living death oh okay and I kissed him, and whispered in his ear do you fancy going to dinner with me

No said Snape now go and get your ingredients.

So every day I wore my clothes' in sexy ways and wrote notes to Snape and basically became his stalker.

I went one evening to the local muggle club just slip out of the school I was wearing a little black dress red shoes and bag and lips and stocking.

I even had the nerve to go to dinner like it and walked over to the ravenclaw table with a robe on when I sat down my dress rode up showing my stockings some of the boys nearly came in their pants, I just ate what no one knew was I was a druggie I got off on speed and spend most weekends studying or dancing. Tonight was about dancing.

I left the hall and when out to the gates to disappear and go clubbing.

I came back two days later high as a kite and it was two in the morning and it must have been my lucky night cause it was Snape that found me, he came close and a part form a few touches and kisses all on my part, over the last few months, I had Snape here and that's when I jumped him and started to kiss him and touch him we were near an old classroom and I drag him in and got his files undone them and started to touch him he felt me up I mourned into his mouth his hands all over me then felt him his figures go inside me and then I felt him getting bigger and he got me against the wall and we were fucking he had not said a word he cum in me and I screamed my orgasm in to his mouth.

And that's how I fuck my teacher for months in my last year of schooling

The last time was the night before I left school for good I told him I loved him he told me to go fuck myself and I left

That was the year I gave birth to Blade Snape and I never got my happy ever after.

When Blade was three we got a saviour I left England after that and went to America.

Chapter one sorting of Blade Snape

"Blade you packed boy we need to get you on the Hogwarts express"

"But mum why do we have to go"

"You know why"

"It's only for a year and then you can come home"

Blade looked as his mum he had blue eyes and basically looked like her although he had his father's personality, he was tall and strong and great.

Blade was waiting for the sorting for his last year the professor mcgonalla called his name and everyone looked at Snape

" Blade Snape"


End file.
